When Naiveté Wasn't Enough
by Sakeryu
Summary: Vegeta was always a man who got what he wanted without lifting a finger or saying a word, but now he's the one who has to take the chance. Vegeta/Bulma One-Shot DBZ is not mine.


**When Naiveté Wasn't Enough**

**

* * *

  
**

He was avid about her. That was for sure. He was drawn to bubbly personality that was conflicted with her hot maelstrom of a temper. She was kind, but in the end of it all she presented just as much of a challenge. Not that he was complaining for he couldn't help but be enthused to her hear her voice that was histrionic and enticing. At times, she spoke harshly when her temper got the best of her. At other times, she spoke propound conclusions about her experiments in the lab. Of course, when she spoke of such technological things he had no clue as to where to start looking in the dictionary, yet he still listened just as intently. But he regretted this. Usually, her voice accosted him into fantasies that left him breathless and uncomfortable with the situation that would spring up. He was no fool. He knew the attraction he had for her was dangerous especially if her voice could do such things to him. He reminded himself of this constantly, but it had a pejorative affect on him.

This was due to the fact that he was drawn to her physically. She was exotic. She had long, creamy legs that peeked out from the shorts she wore when working in the lab. Her toned stomach that would crunch and ripple when she reached up for an object. Her round hips and full butt filled her jeans. Her slender arms worked tentatively when she twisted the wrench on one of her projects. Her large breasts that would press firmly into her shirts. She had long flowing blue hair that encompassed her being, stretching forth to cover her backside. Her bright aqua eyes. They shined with a passion that drove him to the edge every time her stared into them. She wore them like a talisman upon her face. Her calculating gaze would scan the occupants of the room, and every time they passed over him he shivered in the most devious ways. Time and time again, he found her staring intently at him, but he feigned innocence and summarily dismissed the though. But he was entrapped in wonder every time she entered the room, and he dreaded her exit even if he enjoyed the sight it provided.

The one lone thing he could not stand was how myopic she could be especially when it came to his desires of her. She was naive to a point it strove to evoke incendiary reactions from him. Sometimes, he would growl out. Others, he would spontaneously leave in times of halcyon peace. This was mostly a factor because at times when they were left alone together, he would hint at his desires and hope to provoke her into coming to him. She then would proceed to gambit. But no matter how frustrated he would get, she was his suppliant to his desires and he could no longer deny it.

He wouldn't force her into taking him. It was sacrilege! And had he, he would never hear the end of it from the luscious lips that he wished to trace. But he would no longer remain quiet. He would be damned if he didn't become overt. So as he stood leaning on the wall across the room, he contemplated how to approach his silent desire. He wasn't one for formal events, but she was. Men flocked to her and praised her for her wondrous inventions and he would go and grit his teeth in a brackish way. But not today. He would approach her and made a covenant to do so. With a celerity he had not known he possessed, he crossed the room and pulled her to him. He entrapped her in his strong arms and undulated to the music. She didn't so much as protest.

And when he dipped his head, their noses barely touching, he whispered, "I'll be damned if someone takes you away before I had a taste."

And he dipped his head as she gasped at the ferocity he demonstrated when his lips crashed into hers.

* * *

**A.N.:** Well, here is my first one-shot with the Vegeta and Bulma pairing. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I had fun typing it.

Happy reading!


End file.
